determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ink!Dtale!Sans
Ink!Dtale!Sans is a Determined Protector and Sworn enemy of Error!Dtale!Sans and Dtale!Error!Sans Story In the Creation of Determinatale, Some Ink was used to create the Universe. The ink eventually became useless and the AU could hold itself Together without ink to keep it Alive. The ink Splotch fell into the Void, A Drop of DT also going with it. Over 6 Years passed, And the Ink fused with the DT. The Ink became Sentient, Growing and Growing as the DT fuelled it's Life Force. The Ink decided to make itself into a Body and created a Body Worthy of his Liking. He flooded into the Body, Becoming the Mind and SOUL of it. However, Ink splotches have no SOUL, and so he was SOULless. He looked around the Multiverse and saw a few broken things lying around. An old Paint Brush that had been Stained Red with Paint. A Belt also lay there, Slots for Vials all around it. Ink!Dtale decided to Repair it. It took him a Day of Relative Time to repair the Latches and Slots that had become unusable. He put the Belt on and Slid the Brush into the big Slot on the Back of the Belt. Ink!Dtale couldn't do anything yet, since he was uneducated in the Ways of how he should do things. But, Error!Dtale was following Unknown!Sans around, and spotted Ink!Dtale. He didn't like the Look of him, since he looked like a Creator. Ink!Dtale wasn't too keen on Error!Dtale either, since he looked like a Destroyer. Error hurried away, waiting for Ink!Dtale to do something. Ink did nothing, and tried to learn what he Could do. Eventually he got annoyed and threw his Brush off the Edge of the Place in the Void he was Standing on. He rushed to it and Jumped after it, Right into an AU that was In Orbit. He put his Brush away and Looked Around. He didn't See anyone, but saw red Lights Coming from the Yellow Hall. He Ran to it, hoping to find Some Friendly people, but instead Saw a Human Slashing Desperately at a Red Hoodie Wearing Skeleton, with the Hood up. They both were fighting for their Lives. Ink watched as The Sans Died, and Came back. He saw the Same happen to the Human. He realised he Looked like The Sans, and wondered if he Could Teleport, like the Sans was doing to Dodge. Ink Snapped his Fingers and teleported to the Void. He practiced a bit more, Clearly the Void Teleportation was a Mistake. Ink Tried to Think of Random Co-ordinates and a World. He Snapped his Fingers and appeared in Fell!Dtale, 50 feet up in the Air above the Snowdin Ice-Wolf River. No Ice was flowing, since the Dog was killed for being less Mean. Ink Landed in the Water and Shouted in Joy. He knew how to Teleport, and so he Left before the Inhabitants Found and Killed Him. Later, Ink realised he Could also use his Brush to create Conjoined Portals. He could Put a Portal on a Wall, then another on another wall, and Walk through the First one and come out the Second and Vice Versa. Ink Went to the Platform he was on when he Dropped his Brush and Put a bunch of Portals Down. Then he went to multiple Worlds, Putting down Portals There in secret. He can use the portals on the Platform to travel to these Worlds through the Ink. The Platform was Named the Portal Room, and it is where Ink!Dtale!Sans Spends his Time by Drawing and Writing Stories and often going to a Store in an AU to buy some Ink Rods for Pens and some Vials of Paint which give no Feelings, but he Puts them on his Belt nonetheless. Profile Appearance Ink!Dtale!Sans wears a red Jacket around his waist that has Pink Pockets. He Wears a grey Undershirt, with White Sleeves. He wears black shorts with Red Lines and Pink lines that show the end of the Red Lines. His Grey Undershirt has white lines on it and he has a Grey belt that holds his Paint Vials. He has a cyan and blue Scarf, rather than a Grey and Dark Grey one that Ink!Sans wears. His Brush is grey for the Most Part, and has a Red line instead of the Black one on Ink's Brush. The Brush part of it is Pink then Red then Crimson, to show that the brush as been stained in a variation of the Colour Red. He wears Red Sneakers with Pink Heels and no Socks. He has 2 Red Eyes, both in the same Shape of Ink!Sans' Eyes. He has a Red Splatter of Ink on his Chin. Personality Ink!Dtale!Sans is generally a happy person, but is often sinister and cynical. He is lazy at times, only caring truly for the Determinatale AU's' Survival. He greets people kindly at first, but when he figures out what kind of person they are, he will adapt to what he thinks he should act as. For example, he will greet you kindly at first. You be nice to him, he'll continue to be nice. You be mean to him, he will try to be kind to make you a good person (Coz he believes everyone can be a good person if they just try) and then if you continue to be mean, he will be mean to you, often swearing at you. If you try to hurt him at first, he will dodge easily, Wink and disappear. After that, you may see Strange occurrences around you. Feeling of Being watched. Feeling alone. He makes your Life Difficult for a long time. If you were to catch him, he will laugh and Fight you, calling in Dtale AU's to help with the Fight. But either way, he's nice all around, but cross him and you'll wish you were Dead. Powers Ink often uses his Brush to Use Powers, but can use other means of Activating Powers. Ink Blasters These are red and drip Ink constantly. The Ink will poison you on contact. The Blast from the Blasters is a Ray of Energy that ranges in many Different colours, Depending on the Blaster's Eye Colour. Like Seraphim!Dtale!Sans' Blasters. However, the Traits do not apply with the Colour. They just look Cool and have no effect on DMG Rating. These are activated by Ink!Dtale!Sans' Normal Hand. Bones He can summon Red, Blue and Orange bones, each with the Traits of their Colour. Red does double the Damage of his other Bones. Orange does Half the damage of The Red bones and only affect you if you don't move. Blue does half the Damage of the Red bones and only affect you if you Move. These are Summoned by Ink!Dtale!Sans himself. Brush Attack Sometimes Ink!Dtale!Sans will use his Brush to hit you. He wields it like a Quarterstaff. Teleport/Shortcut/AU Jump Ink!Dtale!Sans can paint a Portal onto a Wall and connect it to another Portal, however, both Portals must Be Made before it is Usable. He can alter the Properties of these Portals to either Lock and Make invisible to everyone or Certain People, or Make them Public, Usable by Everyone. Ink!Dtale!Sans can Shortcut with the Snap of his Fingers, appearing in a Different Location in the World he is in. Ink!Dtale!Sans can wave his Broom at the Ground, letting it drip a puddle of Ink onto the Ground. He can jump into this Puddle and go to Any AU he wants that isn't Private. He can also enter the Omega Timeline, being one without a Family, and therefore Considered a Genocide Survivor. The Puddle will not allow Access to anyone after 3 Seconds as the Ink begins to Dry up and fade very Quickly. Only Ink!Dtale!Sans can enter these Puddles, Regardless of Timeframe the Person would try to jump in from. Ink cannot allow access to People, and must Paint a Portal, Drop a Puddle to the AU, Then Jump in and Paint a Second Portal in the AU and then the Person can travel to that Dimension. It's the Only Way Ink!Dtale!Sans gets around the Puddle's Inablility to allow anyone Else. Ink!Dtale!Sans must use his Brush for AU Jumping and Portals, but for Shortcuts he doesn't require anything. However, Shortcuts cost DT, and so he Prefers Walking with a Portal Ready to be Activated. In Theory, Ink!Dtale!Sans Can link a bunch of portals to one Portal, and is often seen in his Room with only 1 Portal which connects to his Other Ones. If Ink!Dtale!Sans feels like it, he will make a Bunch of portals all seperate to each other. But if his Room gets messy, he'll erase the Portals and leave one open connecting the other ones still open where he left them. The Portal Room is inaccessible, and only Ink!Dtale!Sans can traverse through his Portals and return to his Room. ATK Increase Ink!Dtale!Sans can only raise his ATK to 3. His DEF makes up for this. DEF Increase Ink!Dtale!Sans can increase his DEF 100 Times, but since his DEF is always Unknown, you can't find out how much He has. Paint Ink!Dtale!Sans can paint something into Existence. He has to give up a Bit of his DETERMINATION to Bring them to life, and must Rest after he has done so. If it is an Inanimate object, it requires very little DT to give it the Properties of the Item it represents. He can only bring 1 Thing to life before Needing a Rest, and can only bring 5 Items into Existence before needing to Rest. Ink!Dtale!Sans Cannot Bring back the Dead, nor can he Draw himself, nor can he Draw DT and Ultra DT Syringes into Existence. Ink!Dtale!Sans may have more powers, but I'm still thinking. Relationships Dtale!Sans Ink!Dtale!Sans Likes talking to Dtale!Sans, and Will hang out with him and Dtale!Chara sometimes when he is Free. Other Times, Ink!Dtale!Sans will just Draw. Dtale!Chara Ink!Dtale!Sans Likes talking to Dtale!Chara, and Will hang out with her and Dtale!Sans sometimes when he is Free. Other Times, Ink!Dtale!Sans will just Draw. Everyone else in the Dtale!Verse Ink!Dtale!Sans prefers to only talk to the Sans'es and Chara's Of these AU's, not talking to the Papyrus (Unless it is Swap!Dtale!Papyrus), and Will become envious of the Sans that speaks highly of their Brother, and since Ink!Dtale!Sans doesn't have a Papyrus, he hates to talk about them. Error!Dtale!Sans They haven't met yet, but Ink!Dtale!Sans knows Error!Dtale!Sans Exists, and knows they Must Be Enemies. Error!Dtale!Sans is also aware of Ink!Dtale!Sans Existence, and would love to meet him so he can tear Ink!Dtale!Sans Apart. Error!Sans Ink!Dtale!Sans is aware of Error!Sans' Existence, and hopes to avoid encountering this AU. Ink!Sans Ink!Dtale!Sans hasn't met Ink Yet, but wants to so they can become good friends. He envisions Ink!Sans like himself, Kind, but will be mean if he is Berated. Trivia * Ink!Dtale!Sans doesn't know of Swap!Ink!Papyrus' Existence, and if he did, he'd do anything to find him so he can ask if he is Technically their Brother. However, Since He isn't, it's Best He doesn't Meet him and get disappointed. Though, Swap!Ink!Papyrus May lie and say he is to make Ink!Dtale!Sans happy. * Ink!Dtale!Sans is allergic to Cookies of any kind. It's probably the dough, but it's actually the way the Dough is Cooked. He's fine with any other Dough Baked Goods, but The Way cookies are Made makes him have an allergic Reaction. This means Error!Dtale!Sans can offer him a Cookie and give him an Allergic Reaction so he can Fight a Weakened Ink!Dtale!Sans. However, if Ink!Dtale!Sans falls for his trick once, he won't again. If you offer him a Cookie, even if he knows he's Allergic, he'll still eat it. He loves the Taste, and believes its worth it even though it Feels Bad.